Death and Bruises
by TheLegitDoltGreetsYou
Summary: The world of Heroes is way darker then what was portrayed in the comics. Death will come, and death will come for you. But there one thing that's way worse: the shadow that you cast. Rated T for death and language, if people want, I'll change to M
1. Document 6606HC

The following document was submitted to L.E.A.F archives in 2/18/2020 and will thereafter be referred to as Document 6606HC.

People had always wondered about me ever since they found me in that dark alleyway wearing a white T-shirt with crimson stains on it. People called me all sort of things- a zombie spy, an alien, a government experiment gone wrong. Everything. They coined derogatory worlds for me.

The government didn't know what to do with me either. Sure, I looked like a zombie... my body structure matched a zombies exactly, but without the rotting flesh and lifelessness in the eyes. So... maybe they could use me to develop some weapons and shit to get some advantages over the zombies?

[REDACTED] took samples of every fluid in my body, but didn't make any revolutionary breakthroughs. In fact, there was no breakthroughs. They already knew a zombie's internal structure from the experiments they did. The only thing that they found that I didn't previously knew were samples of the zombie virus lying dormant, flowing in my bloodstream. The moment I die, the virus takes over and turns me into another zombie. That's a good f******* s*** to know.

But yeah, nothing groundbreaking. Every three years, they make me come in and do all those retarded things to me again. Who knows, maybe they thought the particular effect of eating a slice of birthday cake with myself three times might, I don't know, make my dick grow bigger or something?

Anyways, I'm going to share to you what I shared to them. To hell with confidentiality, to the nondisclosure agreement that I signed, it doesn't matter, people need to know about the Area 22 bulls***. _[REST OF PARAGRAPH REDACTED]_

_[PARAGRAPH REDACTED]_

_[PARAGRAPH REDACTED]_

_[PARAGRAPH REDACTED]_

_[PARAGRAPH REDACTED]_

_[PARAGRAPH REDACTED]_

_[PARAGRAPH REDACTED]_

_[PARAGRAPH REDACTED]_

_[PARAGRAPH REDACTED]_

_[PARAGRAPH REDACTED]_

_[PARAGRAPH REDACTED]_

_[REDACTED 66 MORE PARAGRAPHS]_

_-12/2/2023 Action item : this document, which was inferred to be handwritten by David Blazing, the "human" asset, is a serious breach of the nondisclosure agreement that was signed on 8/31/2083. He will not be tried normally due to his possession of sensitive information. It is advised that he is assassinated._

_-12/6/2023 Assassination successful. David Blazing deceased, survived by two adopted daughters (Sunflowers, tier 6, name Sol & Corona, twins), who will be placed into the Zen Garden foster care system, effective immediately._

_**2/29/2024 This document has been reviewed and is now closed for further post of information.**_

* * *

I'M GOING TO REWRITE MY CRAPPY STORY MOTHER FUCKAS!

I didn't give up PvZ. I got a lot of negative reviews from my friends, so i'm deciding to rewrite this so hopefully it's better. Please like and review, hopefully this community does a bit better with the hype of pvz 3. Leave a review for theories, but not spoilers if you read my story from before. Dolt out


	2. A Crappy Life

Solar Flare supports gay rights.

That fallacy was now glued on to random billboards. What was Sol supposed to say, Hello, random reporter asking me about my opinions on gay people. Yes, I have an irrational hatred for gay people. No! She'll lose her public opinion, she'll lose her job advertising for this off-brand cereal that she doesn't even like and go starve in the streets. Or maybe just she deserved that for hating gay people.

Oh well.

These days, she loved to just stare at the Tree of Wisdom, and just tell it all her worries. Fertilizer costs fifty bucks per bag. Who cares? Most therapists are double that amount per hour. And Sol couldn't exactly a therapist to trust the fact that she's Solar Flare. But a random tree in a Central Park that is approached by fifty plants per day? Totally worthy of her trust.

She still doesn't know how that works. There's something comforting about telepathically communicating with a giant tree in her head.

So, anyways, she bought fertilizer from the giant vending machine with her credit card, dumped some of the dirt-like substance on the ground, where it instantly disappeared.

"Sol. I thought you would come." the tree of wisdom said in her head. The people around her would hear no voices. Sol doesn't have to speak out loud either; she can just think. The tree of wisdom takes a voice of someone about the age of the visitor so the visitor could appeal to it more.

"Of course you knew I would come. I come every Tuesday."

"Hate to break this to you... but today's Monday."

Dazed, Sol checked her watch. The tree of wisdom was right. It indeed was Monday.

"So you didn't know. So just saw me come here and then you said to me 'I knew you would come' for clichéd dramatic effect."

"Yeah, let's say I did that." the Tree of Wisdom said.

"Anyways. O great Tree of Wisdom. What is your wisdom?"

"Permission to probe?" the Tree of Wisdom asked Sol. Like Charles Xavier from X-Men, the Tree of Wisdom can 1) communicate telepathically and 2) tell what you're thinking.

"I grant." Sol shrugged, lying down on the cool grass, wet, fresh dew staining her clothes. But she doesn't really give a shit.

"Don't be concerned about Corona. She's doing fine. She probably misses you. I don't know."

"Have she been here before?"

The Tree of Wisdom tried to say something, but it came out silent, and a mechanical voice came up instead. "The following has been censored due to possible disclosure of confidential customer information." "Well, now you know she does, because the voice wouldn't have popped up if she didn't."

"Thanks." Sol giggled. And then sighed. "Corona won't answer my calls. Why the fuck is she always so gloomy?"

"Gloomy?" the Tree of Wisdom laughed harshly. "Your experience in the Hero-Tron. Corona's still-" the rest of the sentence was blotted out again by the "disclosure of customer information" protocol. "Goddamn that machine." the Tree of Wisdom sighed. "They installed it last month… still haven't gotten used to it…"

"Last month? I was here twice since then. How come I've never noticed it?"

"Well, I guess I just didn't use any naughty words and you didn't ask me about Corona because uh… she visited last week and you haven't heard from her since, according to you. OK. That makes sense." Sol could feel the tree shrugging. Honestly, there was just something about the tree and how it reads your mind that's calm, and not creepy. Sol doesn't know how he manages it. Later, there is a sense of intrusion of privacy, but it never lasts. The tree of wisdom feels like family.

"Anyways… God, time's up and I can't talk to you anymore. Do you have fertilizer?"

Sol grabbed the bag and dumped some more onto the grass. One bag would give you thirty minutes, but Sol usually doesn't dump everything at once because there was always the possibility that she won't be able to use all the thirty minutes at once because of her hero work. Sol would have dumped more, but then she realized that there wasn't really anything else she wanted to say.

"Nah... I'm out," Sol shrugged. "See you later, I guess."

"See you, Sol."

Sol got up and took her leave.

* * *

**_Five Month Ago_**

The Hero-Tron 5000. A devastating machine that awakens dormant superpowers lying in an organism's DNA. It works on basically any living organism it touches. The zombies that were struck by the Hero-Tron was basically invincible and took the best of plant forces to defeat. The Zen Garden military base was going to fall, along with all plant kind, probably. But, by some sheer luck, Zomboss had mistook some calculation and the whole bot blew up and killed Zomboss. The leftover material spread on about everywhere in the world, infecting plants and zombies and animals and Monkeys (regular plants that don't do anything, like shrubs and trees and flowers). The Tree of Wisdom was affected. There's also the giant shrub that began growing endlessly and wiped Zomburbia off the map.

But, during the battle that took place when hero zombies was shredding the plant forces, Zomboss offered to retreat if we offered plant test subjects. The whole army nominated Sol, because they were the loners with no real relationship with anyone else. They were forced into the Hero-Tron when the whole thing blew, bathing in the rays that the amok Hero-Tron emitted.

So now Sol can shoot fireballs… and Corona can't do shit. It made her extremely bitter. After they quit serving in the Zen Garden after that "episode" where all their teammates offered them to Zomboss to die, Sol joined L.E.A.F, P_l_ants Hom_e_l_a_nd De_f_ense Facility, to combat zombie forces with superpowers, while Corona worked as a freelance graphic designer. She never gave Sol the address, so they seldomly met.

With the power of what looked suspiciously like plot armor, Sol and her friends, Penny (Green Shadow), Harth (Wall Knight), and Hannah (Star Shaper) defeated waves and waves of zombies and protected Plantopolis and occasionally other cities from Zombie attacks. They were also trying to conquer zombie territory, pay them back for what they had done.

Sol's honest opinions on being a hero? It wasn't fun. It wasn't _not_ fun. It was just… neutrality. There was nothing really special about it… fighting zombies with fireballs while in midair was pretty much the same as fighting zombies with assault rifles with a pair of jetpack boots. Shooting hyper-powered peas were not that different from shooting peas from plant foods. There wasn't anything special. Sol only liked the aspect of being able to finally fight the zombies for once.

Being a hero is just about being flashy. Instead of bullet holes and gunfire, the people of the world would rather see fireballs and zombies faces being punched like a Hollywood movie.

People became incentivized to death. As long as it's flashy. In Death Note, how you don't feel that the main character, Light, is a evil fucking piece of shit that seperated millions of families, only focusing on what the writers want you to focus on: a battle of wits with more blood shed then any real battle.

* * *

Sol left the garden feeling stupid for wasting money on fertilizer on this specific day. She didn't have any burning questions in her mind that she needed to answer to immediately; in fact, she just did it so she could talk to someone. What a waste of money.w

And now, she was late to the cereal advertisement that she had agreed to. She got in her car, stripped her civilian clothes, and got on to her Solar Flare persona - red goggle, clothes, and a chip in the head that changed her facial features slightly, hid her fingerprints, and gave her a British accent. Honestly, she hated the British accent part. It was to deter voice identification software, yes, but Sol can't help but think whoever designed the chip had some sort of Tracer fetish.

_**CHEERS, LOVE, THE CAVALRY'S HERE!**_

Sol liked overwatch. Overwatch is a good game. But the media has since taken the similarities between her and Tracer and made her out be an Overwatch fangirl, and there was nothing Sol could do about it. She was at the level of butt hurt about the subject to be really annoyed by it but too lazy to do anything about it.

"Car, take me to Satan's." Sol muttered. The car lit up. Sol had never gotten a driver's license, but self-driving cars were a pretty good alternative. Meanwhile, Sol took the hummus bowl from the back seat that she ordered in the morning and started eating with a spork gingerly, putting her headphones on and starting a random music in her playlist. For some reason, Sol could not stand the sound of anyone chewing, herself included. So she wears headphones whenever she eats. After she ate about half of the hummus stuff, she closed the take out box, opened the window, and chugged it out as far as she could. Littering wasn't a crime, as long as she doesn't hit anyone and the plastic doesn't pop a tire or something, she should be fine.

The advertising job sucked. CHERRY-OS! THE TASTE OF FRESH CHERRIES IN THE MORNING! WHAT COULD BE BETTER? BACON? FRIED EGGS? GET OUT OF HERE! CHRERRY-OS! Sol hated taking advantage of children's role models to sell them what is essentially diabetes in a box, but she needed that money. There hadn't been any media backlash yet, so Sol should be fine for the time being.

Then, she went back to her crappy apartment. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. Rent:500$/month. Her advertising job covers everything pretty well, honestly. The money from L.E.A.F (which wasn't a lot, actually) will go to her try to get some college into her life, and maybe pay for Corona's as well if she's up for it. Sol laid onto her bed, opened up her PC, and started playing Overwatch.

If only her parents could see her now.

* * *

Sol and Corona would become nineteen about three months later. Their birth parents hated them and sent the to Zen Garden for military training when they were about three years old, and denied them any economic aid when they turned eighteen and basically chucked them out of the house. Sol hated them with the core of her very being, and has no doubt that Corona does as well. Sol would rather prefer not to think about it.

Just like how people literally NOMINATED her to die and become Zomboss's experiment during the Hero-Tron battle. What did she ever do? Goddamn it. Then she got infected by the Hero-Tron and now she can shoot fireballs.

Luckily, she had the insight to feign ignorance after she realized she got the power of psychokinesis. As of right now, only Corona knew. L.E.A.F gave her a medallion that would wipe her off image feeds when she activates it, so the NPD probably don't know either from looking at cameras at least. Hopefully Corona didn't try to screw everything the fuck up and talk to her parents about it. Then again, she never got any phone calls from them, so probably not.

Sol played . Some random character broke her bot. Sol ran around until her bot came back. Then she killed more people as obnoxious teenagers squealed at the presence of a gamer girl. Then someone killed the armor and then killed her. She respawned back into the base, frustrated.

Then, she felt a familiar tingle in her pockets. FUCK.

The war buzz of her L.E.A.F medallion broke Sol from her concentration. She instinctively alt-tabbed away from Overwatch. Realizing that no one can actually see her, she cursed and went back into Overwatch.

She set the medallion back on the table.

iTunes voiceover Daniel's voice played, distorted from her headphones. Cursing again, she threw it off on to her keyboard to listen.

"...ported. A crisis has been reported. Central Square. Penelopea Stellum is calling for backup."

"I DON'T CARE!" she shouted as loud as she could. The voice over kept play. "A crisis has been reported. A crisis had been reported. Central Square. Penelopea Stellum is calling for backup." Some people in Overwatch said something about the gamer girl being AFK.

It doesn't matter. You had to answer a call of duty. "

Plants lives are at stake".

Sol changed into her costume as fast as she could. Then she jumped out of the window and flew outside.

* * *

Another chapter after like three months. Yeet.


End file.
